No More Faking It
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: Just a short one shot because there aren't enough Karmy stories out yet. Amy tries to get over Karma after their "break up"


A/N: I don't own Faking it.

XxXxXx

*Flashback* Amy POV

"Guess who's having a sexy secret affair with Liam Booker? Here's a hint, it's me!" Karma squeals as she enters my room.

"Are you kidding?" I can't help but blurt. This isn't happening right now. The room starts spinning and I'm having trouble breathing. I sit there numb as she continues, unaware of my internal panic.

"I know, I can't believe it but I'm so happy," she explains as she lies on the bed next to my motionless body.

"Karma the whole school thinks we're a couple. You can't be with Liam if you want them to believe us." I sputter out because isn't this what she wanted?!

She sighs, thinking about what I said. "Then we can stop pretending Amy," she justifies.

I nod because I know she's going to end it but I really don't want it to, even though it was for her popularity.

"Look," she continues, "I know you didn't want this and it was just you being a great friend but you don't have to anymore. I'm thankful for what you did, honest." She says with her warm hand on my arm.

She thinks about what she's going to say next and I hold my breath waiting for the final blow.

"I think that Liam is what I want," she finishes quietly.

*flashback over*

No one POV

That was Sunday afternoon.

It's Friday night and Amy finds herself nursing a red solo cup filled with some beer she doesn't know the name of on the couch at Shane's party.

Amy and Karma's relationship had officially ended when Karma walked hand in hand with Liam on Monday and kissed him during lunch in front of everybody.

Shane witnessed the scene and went over to Amy's house later that night to check on her.

When he saw how down she was, he invited her to his party in hopes to let loose a bit and have some fun. Unfortunately it would take quite a bit for that to happen.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Amy found herself trying to keep her drink from spilling on the expensive looking couch and not drop the girl on her lap.

"Hi there," the girl greeted Amy with a sexy smile and batted eyelashes.

"Hi," Amy gulped looking up at the girl. Her long blonde hair rested on her shoulder in loose curls. Her face perfectly sculpted with her shapely eyebrows, pointed nose and small pink lips.

Though, she did come off as a little promiscuous with her skin tight dark blue dress ending a few inches below her waist and her cleavage threatening to burst through the seams.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she can hear in her head, "the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

_If Karma can move on from our relationship then so can I_. Amy thought to herself.

During her inner thoughts, the girl leans forward until her breath is in Amy's heated ear, causing her to hold her breath.

Amy's hands hold onto the girl's hips from coming dangerously closer, if that's even possible but the action only spurred the girl on further.

"I'm sorry about your break up." She offers. Her tone is meant to be empathetic but it's laced with something completely different, like she isn't really sorry. "It's her loss though. No guy has ever held me the way you held her when you guys kissed," she admits.

"I'm sorry." Amy stutters. Since her and Karma "came out" to the school, she's been getting more attention from flirtatious girls and she still doesn't know how play it off.

"Maybe you can be the first," she offers a raised eyebrow and playful smile. Standing up from Amy's lap, she holds out her hand for Amy to take.

Amy follows the nameless girl who leads her through the crowd and up the stairs.

What she doesn't see is the blonde throwing Karma a smirk across the room before pulling Amy into the closest room.

After being pulled into the bathroom, Amy realizes something she didn't think about before.

"Wait, I don't know your name." She says before she starts making out with a stranger in Shane's bathroom.

"Riley," the girl whispers before leaning in to connect their lips.

Amy moans at the intensity that has her lower back pressed against the sink and steadies them by holding onto slender hips. Without breaking the kiss, Riley's hands slide over Amy's bringing her hands over the curve of her ass.

Judging on the way Amy had sharply took in a breath, Riley pulls Amy's bottom lip in between hers, biting it while looking into her eyes.

With a sudden rush of power, Amy turns them around to lift her on top of the counter and smashes their lips back together.

If she tries hard enough, Amy can forget about the pain that Karma caused and lose herself in the pleasure. But even with Riley's arms around her and sucking on the skin of her neck, all she can think of is brown hair and green eyes, not blonde locks and blue ones.

She's pulled away from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

Amy pulls away slightly startled, "did you lock the door?"

"Who cares," Riley shrugs. Wrapping her legs around Amy's waist, she turns Amy's face back to hers to recapture her lips just in time for Karma to swing open the door.

"Amy?"

Said blonde freezes, she knows it's exactly what it looks like. She's standing in between some blonde's parted legs with her hands on her knees and sharing the same oxygen. She wants to be a bitch and be cold but she can't because Karma is her best friend, well was.

Instead Amy shuts her mouth, letting silence fill the room. Not only because she's making out with a girl she doesn't even know and by how fast she's moved on from Karma

"Get out. Now." Karma orders the brunette sternly.

"After we finish," Riley answers to her as she tucks her hands into Amy's jeans and unbuttons them.

Amy looks down at Riley's hands because _oh my god is she crazy?!_

Before the smirking blonde can shove her hand down her pants, Amy finds herself stepping back because Karma is yanking Riley off the counter and pushing her out of the bathroom.

"What fuck b-" Riley's complaints are cut off as Karma slams the door and locks it.

Eventually the harsh knocking on the door stops and Karma turns around, staring back at Amy.

When their eyes meet, Amy's looks away because she can't be here right now. She makes her way to the door so she can leave but Karma is still standing in front of it.

"Why were you in here with her?" Karma asks.

"Oh I'm sorry Karma, did you think you were my only secret lesbian lover?" Amy shoots back. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but wasn't it Karma who had a "sexy secret affair with Liam" while they were "girlfriends"?

Karma's head drops, thinking about what to say next. She takes a step closer, pushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not what I meant. You're beautiful Amy, who wouldn't want you?" she answers with a sad smile.

Amy holds the hand that's resting on her cheek because she misses her best friend and what she felt with Riley minutes ago can't compare to what she feels for Karma.

Looking into green eyes now, Amy knows she's falling even harder for her.

Just like in the auditorium, her right arm comes around Karma's back so she can hold her. There's a pause before they kiss. A second when Amy can think if this will be worth it, to be Karma's secret, her real secret this time. But it's Karma and she'll always be worth it.

With Karma's back against the door and her arms wrapped around her neck, Amy lets out a shaky breath.

"Even if you're with him, I'll be your secret. I won't feel what I feel for you for anyone else. I can't because I'm in love with you Karma."

Without thinking, she tilts her head so their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Parting her lips slightly, Amy can't help but compare how Karma's lips are softer and she isn't forcing anything. And even though it's not as demanding and forceful as Riley's advances, it leaves Amy dazed.

Karma buries her head into the crook of Amy's neck, breathing in her scent. When strong arms wrap around her, she smiles and places a small kiss on Amy's neck.

"You don't have to do that Amy. You don't have to do that because you won't be my secret. You'll be my girlfriend. If you want to be."

Amy pulls back and studies her. "No faking this time?"

"No faking." Karma confirms as she leans in again to connect their lips.

XxXxXx

I'm sorry that it's not well written but after watching the show I just had to express my Karmy feelings!

I think I'll be writing more Faking It fanfics (mostly Karmy ones) but if you guys would like to read something in particular, please let me know so I can try to incorporate them into future stories.

Thanks for reading!

-C.R


End file.
